


Hit snooze

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, LotsOfLoveEvent- Fluff, M/M, Rated M for 1 mention of erections, RyuSen, Shared Bed, TKSLotsOfLoveFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Vacation Home, rich boy and lazy scientist bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Just a regular morning in the Nanami vacation house.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Hit snooze

A loud alarm blares through the room. Beautiful red and gold silk sheets wrap two boys tight together. Entering the room is the servant who turns the alarm clock off for the two of them. 

“Senku, it’s time to get up.” The blond and owner of the room whispers into his lovers ear. Said boy groans and moves his drooling head out of the fluffy pillow beneath him. The room looks beautiful in the morning. The curtains light enough to let the sun shine through. The light kisses this man’s face and the scientist covered in warmth feels his heart flutter. Nanami Ryusui has stolen his heart right out from under him. The greedy man had managed to do what most had found impossible. Senku thinks that in this moment he really wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his days with his captain. 

“Five more minutes,” Senku gets a blistering headache almost every morning. It doesn’t last more than an hour but he has theorized that it’s because of his brain sort of “logging on” for him. He pushes his face back into the pillows to escape the light. 

Ryusui laughs into his hand and used the other to gently turn Senku to look at him again. “I have some incentive.” 

“Oh? What could that be I wonder.” Senku raises a brow with a playful smirk. 

“Come closer and you’ll find out.” They lean in close to each other. 

Soft lips meet and Senku feels in heaven. The soft lips move across each other, a little wet but full of love and passion. Ryusui was so passionate. About the sea, about boats, about anything he wanted. And Senku’s favorite: about _him_. 

They part and connect again. Senku knew this wasn’t helping either of their already awakened erections. Ryusui is feeling down his side and pulling him closer. 

“You have a meeting with the port maintenance team in an hour, Master Ryusui.” François says while watching them. 

Senku had gotten used to their presence no matter where he and Ryusui were. They were Ryusui’s ever diligent and loyal servant. It didn’t matter what the pair did in front of them. Ryusui leaves his lips cold, making the scientist huff in annoyance. Did the rich really even need this type of responsibility? 

No, Ryusui wouldn’t have the responsibility if he didn’t want it. 

“Do you have to go?” Senku still doesn’t want to wake up. Ryusui looks awake and he’s almost jealous the blond was a morning person. The scientist didn’t have anything planned for today but hanging around this mansion of a vacation home. Even if they weren’t on vacation. 

Ryusui presses a kiss to his face again, “don’t sleep for too long.” 

Senku hums and smiles, waving him away as he cuddles back into the sheets. It doesn’t feel the same with Ryusui leaving his side, but it was still warm and nice. He sighs, thanking Francois for collecting his lover who would’ve surely slept through the morning with him otherwise. 

And when Ryusui returned, Senku would be there to pull him back into bed. The rich boy would reprimand him for it too. But on the days he wants to be, Senku enjoys using 1% brain power and being very, very lazy. And there is no way his boyfriend could ever deny him anything his heart desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh how cute these two air ^^ id love to do something less PG for them in the future tho :3c Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
